A Cupboard Full Of Lies
by rotbtdlover001
Summary: What if the summer before the chamber of secrets was more brutal then what the book and movie say it is. What if when Ron and the twins come to rescue Harry from his barred bedroom, and he wasn't able to escape as easily as he did in the book and movie. Warnings: Child Abuse, Child neglect, and self-harm in this story.
1. Chapter 1

A Cupboard Full Of Lies

A Harry Potter FanFiction

By:rotbtdlover001

Summary: What if the summer before the chamber of secrets was more brutal then what the book and movie say it is. What if when Ron and the twins come to rescue Harry from his barred bedroom, and he wasn't able to escape as easily as he did in the book and movie. Warnings: Child Abuse, Child neglect, and self-harm in this story.

A Cupboard Full Of Lies

A Harry Potter FanFiction

By:rotbtdlover001

Chapter: 1

Of Cupboards and blood

By:rotbtdlover001

Everything was quite in the town of little whinging in Surrey. On the streets, the cars were parked. Every person and animal asleep in there respected beds and homes. Everyone except a little boy at No.4 Privet Drive, Who at this very moment at two in the morning, was crying while his thirteen-year-old body bleeds out on the floor of a tiny cupboard under the stairs. With the rest of his family asleep upstairs in their beds as they dreamed of what tomorrow might bring.

No, there was no home invader that did this to this poor boy. Now, your probably thinking; What monster would do this to a thirteen-year-old boy? Well, this monster wasn't a monster to the rest of the world. In fact, he was just an average businessman who sold drills.

That night just before the family at No. 4 fell asleep they had a dinner business meeting at No.4 Privet Drive. There two businessmen met for dinner and talk of a big drill sale. And one businessman the one who lived there at No. 4 promised the thirteen-year-old boy that if the deal wasn't met for any reason. Any reason at all that the boy would never see the light of day again. For the monster was the one in his own home. His uncle, Vernon Dursley.

Sadly for the young thirteen-year-old boy named Harry. The deal was not made. So hours later at two in the morning as he lay crying. Young Harry Potter hoped that his friends in the wizarding world where he truly belonged would come for him soon. For Harry was a wizard, and a fine good one at that, but even the savior of the wizarding world had to follow the rules. That means no magic outside of his school even if his life is in danger. After all his uncle did take his wand. So all Harry had was hope.

A/N so how did you like the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

A Cupboard Full Of Lies

By:rotbtdlover001

Recap of the last chapter:

Young Harry Potter hoped that his friends in the wizarding world where he truly belonged would come for him soon. For Harry was a wizard, and a fine good one at that, but even the savior of the wizarding world had to follow the rules. That means no magic outside of his school even if his life is in danger. After all his uncle did take his wand. So all Harry had was hope.

A/N on with the next chapter.

A Cupboard Full Of Lies

Ch.2

Of Chores And Mysteries

By:rotbtdlover001

The next morning came too quick for one young Harry Potter. At five in the morning, Harry's mind started to become aware of his surroundings and the pain in his chest that seemed to vibrate all throughout his body. With every in a hail of air, Harry could feel his chest pound like his uncle was stomping his foot on his chest all over again. So Harry lay in his cupboard waiting for either his pain to pass or his Aunt to rap on his cupboard door saying that it was time for him to make breakfast. Eventually, Harry's mind once again gave into sleep.

-At The Burrow-

Everyone in the Weasley's home was sound asleep at five in the morning except one Ronald Weasley. His stomach turned at the sight of the letter the snowy white owl had around her ankle just moments before. Everything looked fine when it was rolled up on her leg, but when he opened the letter there were only four words scrawled messily in black ink.

Please Help Me

-Harry P.

And under Harry's name was a spatter of blood In three perfect dots each one larger than the next. Shakily Ron got to his feet from sitting on the edge of his knew just what he had to do, and he knew just the two who could help.

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter…. In the next Chapter of A Cupboard Full Of Lies. Will Harry wake up in time to make breakfast for his aunt and uncle? And what on earth his Ron Weasley up to now. And how will this effect harry? Toon in to find Out!


End file.
